In the recent years, an Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor (IGBT) and a diode are widely used as power semiconductor devices for a power converting device such as an inverter. The diode is typically used to freewheel current from a load. To improve a property of the power converting device such as the inverter, a property improvement in the diode is required along with a property improvement in the IGBT. As the property of the diode, an ON voltage (voltage drop in a conducted state), a switching speed (extinction time of a recovery current upon turnoff), a reverse-biased safety operation region upon the turnoff (region that would not break down even when a voltage is applied under a state in which the recovery current is flowing), and a current vibration upon the turnoff (voltage vibration) may be exemplified.